ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Endings
Endings is the fourth and final episode of the tenth season, and the 98th overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It aired in New Zealand on February 9, 2019. Synopsis The ninja race back to the Monastery of Spinjitzu. This is the last stand. The final battle against the Oni is now. Will their joined Spinjitzu powers defeat the Oni for good, or tear apart Ninjago itself? Plot Now in better condition, Faith tells the story of how the Oni suddenly returned to the First Realm, and the Dragon Hunters were unable to fight back, leading Faith and Firstbourne to flee to Ninjago. Wu and Misako try encouraging Faith that it was best for her to flee than fight. Moments later, the Ninja return, informing Wu that Cole is gone and the Realm Crystal's destruction didn't stop the Oni. Garmadon then arrives, telling Wu to use the Golden Master's armor to stop the Oni. Nya proposes that Kai uses his element to reforge the Golden Weapons, which he promptly does. After distributing the weapons, the monks warn of the Oni's arrival at the monastery. In Ninjago City, Cole awakens, having survived the fall from the Bounty. He manages to remotely activate and drive the Earth Driller to his location, and bears the brunt of the Oni darkness in order to make his way to the vehicle. At the monastery, the Ninja, Wu, Faith and Lord Garmadon unite to hold off The Omega's Oni legions. A battle begins outside the monastery, with the Oni steadily overwhelming the Ninja and their allies until Cole returns in the Earth Driller. Overjoyed by his return, the Ninja gain a second wind and continue the battle. To fight The Omega, Garmadon embraces his full Oni side and takes him on, though he's still overpowered. The Omega taunts Garmadon over his alliance with the people of Ninjago, and beats Garmadon up the stairwell. Realizing they're losing the fight, Lloyd drags his father up the steps and urges his allies to retreat within the monastery. As the gates are sealed, Jay finally proposes to Nya, which she excitedly agrees to. Lloyd looks at the Monastery Mural and proposes that they reignite the Tornado of Creation to condemn the Oni. Despite Lloyd's pleas, Garmadon refuses to help them, though the tornado requires them to be united. With their combined Spinjitzu, Wu and the Ninja ignite the tornado after the Oni break through the gates. Despite his hesitance, Garmadon ultimately does Spinjitzu and completes the Tornado of Creation—which vanquishes The Omega and his army of Oni. In a dreamlike state, Lloyd awakens and is greeted by the First Spinjitzu Master in a grassland. He thanks Lloyd for his continued efforts to save Ninjago, and offers him a choice—to come with him to a secretive place, or continue to protect Ninjago. However, Lloyd declines the offer. The ninja are shown waking up from their state of unconsciousness inflicted by the Tornado of Creation, with the exception of Lloyd, who has been crushed by falling debris. The First Spinjitzu Master sends a petal from the grassland, which floats over Lloyd and brings him back to life, much to the joy and relief of his friends. Lloyd attempts to tell them that he met the First Spinjitzu Master, but they believe that his brain is simply addled from being hurt. Meanwhile, Ninjago, the First Realm, and their inhabitants had been purified from the darkness. While everyone is celebrating, Garmadon walks off while Wu bids his brother farewell. Some time later, Karlof, Ronin, Skylor, Cyrus Borg, Dareth, P.I.X.A.L., and others watch as the Ninja put their handprints on the Monastery Mural, as Firstbourne flies overhead. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Faith - Kathleen Barr *First Spinjitzu Master - Jim Conrad *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Nya - Kelly Metzger *The Omega - Zach LeBlanc *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Trivia *Bragi Schut stated that episode 98 was one of his favorite episodes to write.https://twitter.com/bragischutjr/status/1088621205257515008 *By counting the two pilot episodes, this is the 100th episode of Ninjago ever produced. "Day of the Departed" is not considered an episode by the writers, but if it was counted this would be the 101st. *This is the final episode of the Oni and Dragon arc that began with Sons of Garmadon and continued throughout Hunted and March of the Oni. This episode's title may be a reference to this. *The Golden Weapons were reforged in this episode. They take on their appearances from the Legacy Mini-Episodes, with the Scythe of Quakes being a completely new design, as it did not appear during the Legacy Shorts. *The First Spinjitzu Master appears in this episode. **This is his first time to appear in the show alive and in the present, because last time he appeared, he was only in a dream. *Wu and Garmadon's Spinjitzu tornadoes are shown for the first time since the post-Sons of Garmadon animation style was implemented. *Cole is seen using his Earth Punch for the first time since "Firstbourne.” *Lloyd's full name is stated for the first time since "Never Trust a Snake.” *The Tornado of Creation makes a appearance for the first time since "Day of The Great Devourer," this time including Lloyd, Nya, Wu, and Garmadon. *Jay finally asks Nya to be his Yang, and she accepts. *After the battle with the Oni, the Ninja celebrate their victory and teamwork in the battle and add a new mural to the wall of The Monastery of Spinjitzu. *The writing at the end of the episode is "The End" written in the Ninjago language. *The Omega states Garmadon internally yearns to be human again to understand those around him. *Garmadon goes off on his own after the battle. *It is unknown if the Oni were destroyed or banished. *Skylor, Karlof, Ronin, the Postman, Dareth, Cyrus Borg, Gayle Gossip, Daddy No Legs, and Jet Jack make cameo appearances throughout the episode. *Kai wears the blacksmith suit which he wore in "Way of the Ninja" when reforging the Golden Weapons. *Garmadon's full Oni form makes a debut. It is possible that was why he called Lloyd "part" Oni compared to himself when he is also part Oni. *The Kai and Nya family theme, which was used prominently throughout season seven, makes its return in this episode when Kai reforges the Golden Weapons. *The music that plays when Wu says "goodbye" to Garmadon is "Always A Need For A Ninja", which was also used in episode 26 after Garmadon was purified of evil - making a connection between the two scenes. *This episode marks Faith's first speaking appearance since "Lessons for a Master" although she appears in "The Darkness Comes", she does not speak. *This is the first season finale since "The Way Back" not to end on some sort of cliffhanger. Errors *The Golden Armor being a combination of all four Golden Weapons should overpower and obliterate any normal human who touches it, as happened to Zane upon his sacrifice in “The Titanium Ninja.” While it makes sense for Lloyd, Garmadon, and Wu to touch it due to their relation to the First Spinjitzu Master and their Dragon and Oni blood, and it'd make sense for the Master of Fire to be able to melt it down, Kai nonchalantly holding the armor directly should've obliterated him, as happened with Zane. This presents a massive continuity error as it single-handedly disregards all preestablished logic about the Golden Weapons. *When Jay proposes to Nya, Garmadon is close behind her. However, when Nya accepts Jay's proposal, Garmadon is nowhere to be seen. Yet, when everyone looks back at the doors the Oni are pounding on, Garmadon is next to Nya again. *Garmadon is still credited as "Emperor Garmadon" in the credits, despite no longer having control over Ninjago. *When Cole is tinkering with the remote control in Ninjago City, one shot shows him without the lines above his eyes. *In the shot directly after Lloyd wakes up, Jay and Nya's Yin-Yang Medallions are not on their chests. This is corrected by the next time you see their fronts. *During the Mural scene at the end of the episode, Faith is shown wearing her hat, but later on she is shown without her hat. Gallery RealmOfOniAndDragons.png DaddyNoLegsMotO.png DarknessInvadesRealm.png OmegaInRealm.png DragonsFightBack.png FirstbourneFlees.png FaithHeals.png NinjaReportNewsToWu.png WuAndMisakoSad.png WuWithGoldenArmor.png GettingReady.png MeltingGoldenArmor.png SwordOfFireComplete.png NunchucksOfLightningComplete.png ShurikensOfIceComplete.png ScytheOfQuakesComplete.png ColeSpinjitzuMotO.png OmegaComesUp.png LookingDownAtOni.png WuComes.png TheOniAreComing.png FightingTheOni.png ColeComesBack.png GarmadonAsAnOni.png TornadoOfCreationProcess.png TheLight.png TornadoOfCreationMotO.png DepartedLloyd.png LloydSeesADragon.png TheFirstSpinjitzuMasterComes.png LloydBows.png Petals.png HoldingHands.png Unfrozen.png CyrusComesFree.png InactiveGoldenWeapons.png It'sTime.png PaintingWithYourHands.png SixPalmMural.jpeg|The new mural TheNinjaandallies.PNG TheEnd.png 3251F74E-F145-43D6-B773-B2FF244A0B19.jpeg Омега-24.png MOTOLloyd, Wu, & Nya.jpeg MOTOJay&Nya.jpeg MOTO Golden Weapons.jpeg MOTOCole Escaping.jpeg MoS98 Zane & Nya.jpg MoS98 Lloyd unconcious.png MoS98 Lloyd Waking up.png MoS98 Ninja.png References Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of March of the Oni Category:2019 Category:TV Show Category:March of the Oni Category:Cartoon Network